


DA Snippets - Perhaps a heat wave?

by Niorah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niorah/pseuds/Niorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet/One shot. Cassandra Pentaghast finds out that there can be a pleasant side even to a hot day, when everything seems to conspire against the enjoyment of her free time. Takes place somewhere along the story of Dragon Age: Inquisition. F/F romance. Rated M for light smut/femslash. Disclaimer: All characters belong to EA and Bioware, I just take them out to play and I'm not making any money out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DA Snippets - Perhaps a heat wave?

"Perhaps a heat wave?"

 

The sun was shining down mercilessly on Skyhold, and regardless of its position high in the mountains, it was a hot, hot day.

Hit after hit, Cremisius Aclassi just did not seem to be going to grasp the basics of the shield bash any time soon. The Iron Bull was starting to get frustrated. “Come on Krem! I know you prefer handling your huge hammer, but it’s always useful to master a different fighting style. Work with me here!”

The young Lieutenant of the Chargers got back to his feet and crouched again to a defensive position, waiting for the next attack. “Ha. You wish you could handle -your- hammer like I do, Bull.”

Sitting on a short wooden stool just a few paces away, Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker extraordinaire, former Right Hand of the Divine, 78th in line to the Nevarran Throne, was desperately trying to read the new installment of her favourite novel, with little to no success. As the two sparring men met again in a loud clash, she let out a short disgusted grunt and slammed her book shut. She looked up and around, searching for an alternative, and possibly much quieter place where she could relocate in order to be able to enjoy her reading in what little spare time she had.

She got up and started walking around the corner of the tavern, instantly evaluating if she could stand the background of chattering and music in there. She shook her head immediately at the mere idea and kept walking, choosing to head down the stone steps that led to the lower level of Skyhold.

Following an inner compass she found herself going all the way to the back of the fortress, to where the stables were. She was surprised by her own decision, given her deep distaste for horses and the stench that generally accompanied their presence, but if her instinct took her here, she was willing to give it a chance.

She entered the big barn that had been chosen by Blackwall as his personal space, grateful for the shade and cooler temperature, and inspected her surroundings. It was deserted. And wonderfully silent. The noises and average clamouring from outside were muffled by the hay bales that were piled up at different corners of the huge space. Cassandra couldn’t believe her luck. In quick paces she climbed up the wooden stairs to the upper floor, she chose a comfortable spot and lay down. She opened her book at the page where she had been so unpleasantly interrupted and immersed herself in the story.

Not ten pages into it, she heard heavy steps and two familiar voices.

“Andraste preserve you, Blackwall! How did you down an entire roasted goose, two pies and a tall ale like that?” Lady Trevelyan still couldn’t believe what her eyes had just witnessed.

The Warden burped and replied in his deep voice. “I just cannot help myself. When Sera challenges me to an eating contest I cannot refuse! I should know better by now... this is the third time she wins. I swear, I don’t know how she does it. But one day. One good day I -will- find out what her secret is and then...”

The Inquisitor couldn’t help herself. “And then I will have to literally roll the both of you away from the table and back to your quarters, and wait for a week until you recuperate. Unless you both die in the process, of course, which is a clear possibility, obviously.” Her laughter was ringing cheerfully in the still air of the big room.

Up in her alcove, Cassandra took a moment to listen and then tried to go back to her literary haven.

Unaware of the guest, Blackwall grinned at the Inquisitor behind his thick facial hair. “Yes, well, about that, Lady Herald. I was hoping you would be so kind to spar with me for a short while in order to help me burn some of the food...”

Lady Trevelyan grinned right back. “Are you sure? It is a rather hot day and your belly must be disagreeing with this idea even as you propose it...”

The Warden walked to a corner and picked up his shield and training sword with his strong hands. “Nonsense! A bit of exercise will do me good! And don’t hold back, or I will notice.”

“Oh, I’m in... but don’t blame the food after I have shamed you.”

The Seeker could not believe her ears. Another training session right next to her? Was this a conspiracy? She closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to calm herself. There she had just found a wonderful niche to get some reading done in peace, and sure enough they had to go and make noise and grunt and fight and ruin the whole thing for her. She moved quietly on her hands and knees to the edge of the wooden boards and looked down, a frown corrugating her elegant brow, ready to let them both know that she was extremely unhappy with their loud sparring activities.

As she caught sight of the scene taking place below her, her words died in her throat and she found herself almost hypnotised.

On this uncharacteristically hot day, instead of her usual austere clothes, the Inquisitor was donning a light, simple shirt, rather loose around her svelte, athletic figure, its laces open at the neck and showing her skin down to the middle of her chest. It was waving gently in the air, following her every gracious and powerful move, at times getting stuck to her skin wherever sweat was quickly forming, turning slightly transparent and adhering to her lean muscles. As she danced around the Warden, attacking swiftly with her daggers, seemingly from every angle at the same time, Cassandra stared intently, enthralled. It was not the first time that she watched the rogue spar, nor the first time she saw her fight, but it felt as if she was seeing her in a new light all of a sudden. She found herself utterly captivated and slightly salivating. She swallowed unconsciously and kept following the bout.

With one last agile step, the Inquisitor placed herself behind Blackwall and let her daggers fall on his shoulders, stopping a mere inch from his body and exclaiming triumphantly. “Done and done!”

The Warden laughed out loud and planted his sword in the ground in surrender. “Hey! That’s -my- catchphrase!”

Lady Trevelyan gave him an open smile and went to put down her daggers on the table, next to the cute statue of a griffon that Blackwall had been sculpting in the past few days. She walked to a barrel full of cool water by the feet of the stairs and she gathered some in her hands. She splashed it on her face, running her hands through her short hair and on her neck, a few droplets running down her muscular back.

Cassandra’s eyes were glued to every movement of the Herald. She was now lying on her belly, her upper body propped up on her elbows, close to the edge of the wooden platform that was the first floor of the barn, her hands hanging in the void. She suddenly realised she was staring with her mouth slightly open. Then she noticed, one instant too late, that her book was slowly but surely sliding from her grasp. With wide eyes she watched as it fell all the way down, landing with a soft thud not three steps away from the rogue.

Startled by the noise, the Inquisitor and Blackwall immediately looked up. A moment of silence as loud as thunder followed.

Then the Seeker broke it. She cleared her throat and spoke in a sure and slightly annoyed voice . “I... I was reading. This was the only quiet place I could find. Until you two walked in. Well... In any case, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

She got to her feet and climbed down the stairs as fast as she could, both the sparring partners’ eyes never leaving her. The Herald couldn’t help noticing a faint blush on her cheeks. As she bent to pick up her book, wanting nothing more than to make a quick exit, Lady Trevelyan spoke in a taunting voice. “Tell me, Cassandra, why didn’t you make your presence manifest?”

The warrior jerked herself right up and turned and fixed her eyes on the Herald’s. “As I said, I did not want to interrupt.” She drank in the sight of the Inquisitor. Her strong legs wrapped in tight brown leather pants, the light linen shirt half sticking to her wet skin, her short hair gleaming in the rays of light that were coming in through the cracks between the wooden boards of the walls, her soft lips twisted charmingly in a lop sided grin. She involuntarily breathed in sharply. It did not go unnoticed.

As the Seeker started making her way in the direction of the big open doors, the Herald quickly moved next to her, swaying her course towards the wall. Her arm came up in front of Cassandra’s face, her palm almost slamming against the boards, stopping her in her tracks and trapping her there.

The warrior calmly turned halfway so that her entire body faced the Inquisitor. Their eyes met and sparks flew.

Lady Trevelyan’s lips curled in a small grin and she let the words roll out of her tongue, as sweet as temptation. “See something you like, Seeker?”

Cassandra grinned back, trying to look unfazed. She raised her voice just enough to make it sound like an unquestionable command, regardless of the politeness of her request. “Warden Blackwall, would you mind if I had a word in private with Her Worship?”

Blackwall, wise and observant man that he was, had already gotten rid of his training equipment and was ready to make his way out in a quick but dignified manner. “Not at all, Lady Pentaghast. Please be my guest.” He walked out and decided to stand in front of the doors just a few steps away, arms crossed on his wide chest, in order to be able to stop anyone who might accidentally stumble into the barn and disturb the ladies during their... conversation.

As soon as they were alone, Cassandra quickly decided that this was the perfect occasion to borrow her next move directly from one of her favourite scenes in her romance novels. She brought her hand to the Herald’s face, her gloved fingertips caressing the line of her jaw lightly, teasingly. “And what if I do see something I like?”

Lady Trevelyan moved ever closer, making their bodies connect, intentionally sliding against Cassandra, her lean thigh dexterously wedged between the Seeker’s legs, eliciting a short, silent gasp. “Then you should reach out and take it, I say.”

The warrior’s other hand came up to grab the Inquisitor’s face and she pulled her in for a breathless kiss. They melted together, teeth hungrily biting each other’s lips, tongues soothing, sliding, blending in the heat of their hungry mouths. Suddenly their skin was on fire, they both ached for more, each layer that stood between them was an obstacle to be obliterated. As Cassandra felt the Inquisitor’s hands trying to undo the buckles of her armour, she placed her palms on her shoulders and pushed her away with all her might and resolve.

Lady Trevelyan was taken aback by that gesture, and a half scolding look was forming on her face as she was catching her breath. The Seeker didn’t give her the time to protest. Keeping her at arm’s length, her eyes boring holes in the rogue’s, she reminded her of something non negotiable.

“I do see something I want. I see the woman I want to be courted by.”

The Herald paused visibly at the clear message and her lips parted in an understanding smile. She regained a semblance of composure before replying in a barely steady voice.

“But of course, Lady Pentaghast. Please forgive my misdemeanour.”

She took Cassandra’s gloved hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. “If you will excuse me, I find myself in need of a quick swim in a very cold pond.”

The Seeker smiled back at her sweetly. “I can relate. And I would love to join you, but as you can see I cannot trust myself around you today, Your Worship.”

The rogue grinned. “... Today?”

“Why. You!” Cassandra’s eyes widened at the pert comment and she slapped her shoulder, not too lightly. They exchanged a long glance that held a thousand words. Then she picked up her book again and walked out.

As she passed next to Blackwall she let her appreciation be known. “Thank you for your hospitality, Warden Blackwall.”

He watched her as she strolled off, a smile hiding behind his beard. “You are most welcome, Lady Seeker.”

His words still hanging in the air, he heard the disgruntled voice of the Inquisitor right by his side. “That woman will be my undoing.”

He turned to stare at her thoughtfully. “I don’t believe so. If anything, she will be your apotheosis. Mark my words.”


End file.
